


writing prompts compilation oneshots

by janahjean



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, batfam, batkids, bmww - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 03:46:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8041303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janahjean/pseuds/janahjean
Summary: Personal fave chapters of my growing oneshots cross posted from ff.net.No slashUnbeta





	1. Chapter 1

I don’t own _____. _____ is the property of _____, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

Writing prompt:  
When a child is abducted by aliens, the child’s guardian angel joins forces with the monster under the bed to save him.

Title: under the bed  
Chapter   
By: janahjean

It was morning, so batman was drowsy and is trying to doze off underneath the bed. He was about to close his eyes when-

With a brief shriek of pain, he hastily scooted at the very dark corner of the bed as someone lifted the thick and long blanket cover and hit him with the blinding light.

“S-sorry.”

Batman glare at the pain in the butt of his life. He was hissing his displeasure, nevertheless the knight teddy bear ignore him and crawl under the bed to be with him. The sheet once again cover them in darkness.

“Why are you here?” Batman growl trying to kick push said stuffed animal out of his area and his life. Hopefully.

Superman ignore his attempt and stubbornly held his ground by sitting down. 

“B-batman, Diana is missing!” He revealed while wringing his red cape.

Batman snorted. “Some guardian angel you are.” he tried to sound unconcern but there was a trickle of cold sweat trailing down at his back.

“Where were you?!” He hiss, slowly beginning to get mad. Diana was- i mean is his! His to torment with nightmare and scary stuff. God, how he will miss her intelligent mind and tickling laughter as she win every challenge he give her.

“Superman” so aptly named by diana because in her make-believe play theres nothing the stuffed bear couldnt do squeeze his eyes shut. “Aliens. So many of them.”

Batman curse himself for not being a toy that diana could carry with her anywhere. He also notice the patches of missing fur that covers superman.

“Ar- are you alright?” as fast as he is to anger, he become concern at the state superman is in. His anger abruptly left him. The ongoing war he had with superman have been goin on since time immemorial. It started as lucifer and gabriel and who knows their next resurrection arc willhave them reduce to ant vs termites at the rate of quality of resurrection deteriorated. But. He really wanted superman to be with him in the next cycle.

“Im fine.” Superman assured him with a small smile. “I know where they imprisoned her. Youll help right?”

Batman for the first time crawled out of his hiding place in a long time. He was a lot bigger than the bed and is almost as big as the princess’s room.

“You dont even have to ask, friend.”

-the end.


	2. Chapter 2

Writing prompt:  
The eye color of humans changes with an individual’s current emotions. One person is without this trait and is mistrusted by many people

Chapter   
Title: that fuckin dress  
By: janahjean

Jason hope its just rage that fueled his eyes to a steady blue these past few months and not because he is a freak or something. He,like everyone else, knows that when a child turn 12, his eyes became windows to his mood. If your eyes doesnt turn, people fear you're a psychopath and everyone can kill you as their rights.

It was anger cursing thru his veins that propelled him in stealing the hubs from batman’s car. His mom have died several months ago just as he turn 12 and he had been living on the street since then. That anger made him reckless and brave enough to steal the hubs- he need money, those hubcaps will give him a month of food and shelter...maybe?

Several months later…  
Jason think the light might have played a tricks on him when the normaly light steel blue eyes of Bruce wayne melted to a warm blue when dick, in one of his rare visit at the manor, hugged him on impulse.

Jason shake his head in dismissal. bruce is a freak. like him.

Later…  
Jason blamed it on the concussion this time when Bruce’s eyes turn to the darkest blue ever as the older man hug him to his chest.

Then darkness.

Death sucks ball. Death by explosive suck two balls.

Still later…  
That lazarus pit did a number on him. It mess his head but it frakity frak fixed the dna thingy that mess up his eye color. So theres that.

Bruce is still a freak.

His eyes remain a steely light color during the time that encompasses their fight against each other.

But then.

Jason laugh out loud.

Bruce have freaking green eyes 

When jason finally came home

the end

 

Oot: an explanation because ocd? So bruce win jason over initially because jason can relate to a bruce that share the same glitch as him. But all this time? That steady steel color is because it was anger that propel bruce to live. But can u imagine that all along, bruce natural loving nature shows by a green iris eye color?

**Author's Note:**

> Yep solid batman-wonderwoman loveteam


End file.
